My Bestfriend's Girl
by gleekosaurus0215
Summary: Santana goes to school one day and meets a gorgeous brunette, only to find out she's already dating Finn. Did I mention that Finn is Santana's bestfriend? Pezberry endgame!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU where Finn, Puck and Santana are close friends, and Rachel is new to McKinley. I obviously don't own Glee or any of it's characters. **

For as long as anyone could remember, Finn, Puck, and Santana had been best friends. They don't really remember how they had come to be such good friends, but since middle school they had been inseparable.

They had started high school together, the boys joined the football team and Santana joined the cheerios, they had joined glee club together, and when Santana had come out in tenth grade, Finn and Puck had been there threatening anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. It was junior year and none of that had changed.

Santana walked into school that day a little late, because her car hadn't been able to start, and her friends had early football practice. She walked to her locker and started grabbing her books for her first class. She had finished swapping materials and turned to head to her class, when someone caught her eye. She was a short brunette, couldn't be more than 5'3. She was wearing a white blouse which had an extremely low cut and a pink mini skirt that showed off her legs which seemed to go on for miles. When Santana caught a glimpse of her face, she realized that she was gorgeous. She had to be new, because Santana would have definitely remembered her. The Latina was about to go approach her when the damn bell rang. She walked off and took her seat. Santana was not able to pay much attention though, her mind kept on drifting back to the brunette from earlier.

The lunch bell had rang and Santana was on her way to her normal table in the middle, where she, Puck, and Finn sat. She was normally the first one, so she took out her sheet music for glee and began memorizing her lines for her solo. She was half way through when she heard someone clearing their throat. At first she had assumed that it was one of her boys, but when she looked up, she realized just how wrong she was.

"Is this seat taken?" Said the brunette sweetly.

"Oh, Um...I" Santana was at a loss for words, she had practically spent all of Spanish dreaming about talking to the girl, and now that it was happening, she couldn't speak. "N-No it's, um, not" Santana looked up at the girl.

"You mind if I sit here?" Santana nodded, because she didn't really want to make a bigger fool of herself than she already has. She's Santana Lopez, she doesn't get nervous around girls, but this one just seemed to have a spell over her. "Thanks, I'm Rachel Berry" The girl, Rachel, held her hand out to Santana to shake it.

"Santana Lopez, are you new here?" She managed to ask without a stutter.

"Yeah my dads and I moved here a couple weeks ago." Rachel gave a friendly smile. "I haven't made too many friends here though." Rachel gave a sad smile.

"Well, we could hang out sometime, you know, if you want to?" Santana looked really nervous, but when Rachel looked up at her and smiled, she began to calm down.

"I'd love that!" Rachel exclaimed, making Santana blush.

"Are you looking to join any clubs? Because if you are, you could join the cheerios with me, I'm also in glee club, but that may not be the best way to start the year."Santana looked at a confused Rachel.

"Why not?" Rachel looked at her with a crease in her eyebrows.

"Well, we're not exactly the coolest club here so receive a lot of slushie facials." Santana shrugged. "I was in the cheerios way before that so it's not as bad, but people still give us a hard time." Santana looked at the brunette who was looking back at her shocked.

"I don't understand how someone could make fun of someone as beautiful as you though." Rachel looked at Santana through her eyelashes, and made Santana seriously blush. It's just a friendly compliment, Santana tried to convince herself, but when Rachel put her hand on her thigh, she couldn't help but think otherwise. Santana couldn't help but smile, was this actually happening? Before she could say anything though, they were interrupted.

"Hey San, I see you've already met Rachel." Finn said with his signature half smile. "Could he have worst timing?" Santana thought to herself. Rachel quickly hopped up to go hug him. "Finny, I missed you." Santana felt like someone had punched her in the gut, when Rachel reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Wait, you and Santana know each other?" Rachel looked between the two of them.

"Yeah, we know each other pretty well" Finn chuckled as he sat down in front of Rachel and Santana.

"So uh, how do you two know each other?" Santana said as she somewhat recovered from her state of shock. Rachel smiled brightly.

"Well two weeks ago when I came to get a tour of this place, Finn was assigned to show me around and-"

Rachel was interrupted by Finn, "And when I finally worked up enough courage to ask her out last week, she said yes." Finn returned Rachel's smile. Santana felt like she was going to throw up. She had met this stunning girl, only to learn her best friend had gotten there first. Not that Rachel would be into her, she was obviously straight.


	2. Welcome to the Cheerios

**Sorry I kind of lost my inspiration for this one for a while, but I have a few ideas now. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews. **

**Again, I obviously don't own glee. **

Santana was at her locker switching books, when she caught the gorgeous brunette running towards her. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw Rachel, only for her face to fall when she saw her giant of a friend following close behind. It had been a week since she found out about the new couple, and it still hurt. She and Rachel had become good friends, which were good, but it also meant that the two spent more time together, which was painful for Santana. She couldn't help but stare at her round ass every time she bent down, or her long legs, when she wore skirts, that were a little too short.

"Hey Santana, guess what?" Rachel beamed. Santana couldn't help but give a huge grin at her enthusiasm. "Remember how you kept asking me to join the cheerios, and I was always hesitant? Well, I was outside practicing a dance routine when I saw Coach Sue looking closely at me. Then she came up to me and offered me a spot." Rachel started squealing. "This means we can spend more time together." She hugged Santana.

At first, due to the shock and arousal of being pressed against Rachel so tightly, Santana didn't respond. The shorter girl noticed this and pulled back with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong, don't you want me on the squad with you, if you don't want me to I won't, I just thought that since you-"

"No, no, I definitely want you there, I was just shocked, um, Coach usually doesn't just give away spots, so she must have really liked you." Rachel smiled at this. The bell rang before they could say anything else.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you at practice." Rachel squealed. The Latina gave a small wave and walked off to class, fantasizing about Berry in a Cheerios uniform.

*AT CHEERIOS PRACTICE*

Why did Santana think this would be a good idea? She stood there gaping when Rachel stepped out in her new Cheerios uniform. "So, you like my new look?" Rachel gave a small twirl. Santana couldn't form words, and quite frankly, she was glad she didn't say anything, because if she had let words leave her mouth about how hot Rachel looked, she would have been mortified.

They were half way through the routine and Santana was regretting her decision more than ever. She would have laughed at the irony if it was happening to anyone else. Sue had picked today to start adding sex appeal to the routines. At the moment she was watching her object of affection doing splits and squats, while her skirt just rode higher and higher. Being Sue, she added partners, because there weren't nearly enough guys, she decided the routine to just be girl on girl. Santana was ecstatic, until she realized who her partner was.

"Sandbags, you're with Streisand." Coach yelled through her megaphone. Rachel walked up to Santana with a huge smile. The grin turned into a slow smirk throughout the number, and it seemed as if Rachel was actually…enjoying it? No, she couldn't have been, it was probably all for show, because if she was trying to be sexy, she was as sure as hell accomplishing it. When the shorter girl got a little closer than necessary, and looked straight and Santana with complete lust though, it was obvious that she was enjoying it.

Just as they were finishing up the routine, Finn and Puck stepped into the gym. Both guys' mouths dropped open, and eyes widened as they saw what was going on. After a second however, their eyes zeroed in on the two brunettes in the middle, who were basically grinding on each other. Finn basically blew his load watching his best friend and girlfriend together. They failed miserably at hiding their obvious arousals when the two girls came over smirking. Rachel quickly ran into Finn's arms, much to Santana's dismay, looking a little guilty.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here; I thought you had football practice?" Rachel gave a small grin.

"Practice ended early, so I thought I might come and pick up my two favorite girls." Finn smirked. "And I must say, I am happy I did, because babe that was hot!" Rachel started blushing. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and they all headed out.

**RACHEL'S P.O.V**

The routine just ended and I am so embarrassed, I can't believe I just did that. Santana and I were dancing, and I don't know, something about her so close made me want to be closer. I realize that I pressed our bodies way closer than necessary, I don't know what came over me, but I didn't exactly see her complaining. I knew that Santana played for the other team, but I just convinced myself that this was all for show, and that she couldn't actually have feelings for me. But she sure did look sexy up there. I looked at the door and I saw my boyfriend, another reason I shouldn't be enjoying Santana's body pressed against mine, and his best friend failing to hide their erections. I smirked knowing they had just saw us dancing, and enjoyed as much as I did. I suddenly felt guilty for liking the dance. I don't know what feelings I have for Santana, but I'll figure it out later. I ran and hugged Finn, not missing the flash of hurt on Santana's face. We talked a little, while Finn not so subtly checked me out, and then we all headed home.

**Okay so, how was that chapter? I usually don't do P.O.V's but I thought it would be a good way of finding out Rachel's feelings for Santana and stuff. Please keep reading and leave reviews. Also, if you have any prompt ideas leave them with reviews. Thank you **


	3. Shopping

**I keep forgetting to say this, although it's obvious, because seriously why would I be at home writing fanfiction if I owned glee._. **

**Keep reviewing and reading. Thank you! **

Santana was sitting at home, frustrated. Not less than an hour ago Brittany had come over and they were going to exchange sweet lady kisses. So she came over and they immediately headed for Santana's bedroom. They were about five minutes into making out and when they pulled apart, Santana had to do a double take. It wasn't Brittany, who she saw under her, but it was Rachel, she had red swollen hair and partly messed up hair, and she looked even hotter than usual. She quickly blinked trying to get Rachel out of her mind, but she had no luck. Eventually, she made up some excuse about not feeling too well, and told Brittany to leave.

"_**Incoming Call From ... RACHEL" **_ Great. Just what she needed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana, I was wondering you could do me a huge a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is." Santana couldn't help but have a huge goofy grin on her face.

"I was wondering if you could take me shopping." Rachel really did need to go shopping, but even more than that, she wanted to spend more time with Santana, so she could figure her feelings out.

This wasn't exactly the first time she has had feelings for a girl, but she had never acted on those feelings. There was just something about Santana, when she first met her she was in the hallway, on her first day at William McKinley High School, looking for Finn, her new boyfriend.

She was looking at the extracurricular activities when a certain Latina caught her eyes. She had perfect tanned skin, and she was wearing a cheer uniform that looked amazing on her, and it exposed her long, toned legs. Rachel quickly turned back to the board when she saw the girl turn around, still watching from the corner of her eyes though. She appeared to be checking Rachel out. Before she could talk to her though, the bell had to ring, so she quickly scurried to class.

When she saw Santana at lunch, she was ecstatic, and so she approached her. She really thought they were having a moment when Finn interrupted them. Quickly, taking in the situation, and immediately feeling guilty, she ran and kissed her boyfriend.

The girls had made plans to meet up at the mall at 2:30. That means they only had half an hour to get ready.

Once at the mall, they started their shopping trip. "So, what are you looking for?" Santana asked curiously.

"Um, well Finn invited me to go swimming with him tonight, and I realized I don't have a bathing suit. Do you think you could help me find one? Preferably a bikini." Rachel bit her bottom lip.

Santana immediately regretted saying yes. Not only would she be around the current object of her affections, no, she would be near her while she tried on bikinis. She started thinking of Rachel in a bikini, and her mind wandered.

"Hello, Santana?" The petite girl waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah I can help." Crap, why did she just say she would help. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. Rachel enthusiastically clapped her hands and headed to a nearby store.

They had already picked a couple bathing suites, and Santana was waiting for her to come out of the changing room. Her head snapped up to Rachel calling her.

Santana's jaw dropped open, and she could already feel the warm pool between her legs. Rachel had on a gold bikini, it really was a poor excuse for a bathing suit; it barely covered anything.

"So what do you think" She gave a small twirl. Santana was about to say it looked great, and that she looked amazing, when she realized the reason she needed the bikini in the first place, Finn. Her fists involuntarily clenched at the thought of Finn seeing her in this bathing suit. Him being able to touch her and kiss her.

"It's cute, but do you really think it's appropriate for seeing your boyfriend?" At this, Rachel chuckled.

"What are you, my dad?" Santana had to quickly find a reason for her not to buy the gold bikini.

"Oh, uh, there's a small rip in the back, you can't possibly get it now." She hoped that it would work and it did. This continued, until Rachel couldn't find anything else to try on.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Her phone buzzed. "Oh never mind, looks like I won't be needing one, plans changed there's a party tonight for all glee members, and Finn said he can bring me." Rachel gave a small smile.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Do you want to get some outfits?" With that they left to finish their shopping spree.


	4. Please Read

A/N: I have lost all inspiration for this story. I know it's pretty bad, but if anyone would like to take over this story please pm me and let me know. Thank You.


End file.
